Rebirth
by ReleaseThePanic
Summary: A mysterious maiden comes to Asgard...a girl on Midgard has troubling dreams...the Trickster began to play a dangerous game and forbidden romance unfolds. Loki/OC
1. The Encounter

The realm known as Sombra was filled with darkness and decay. There could be no way that this creature before them was from Sombra. It was a creature of light; a goddess. Her skin like ivory and her hair flowed behind her like the ocean. The ice blue eyes sparkled when they caught the light. She wore a long gown that shone as the moonlight and her silver circlet glittered like thousands of stars.

Lady Anika made her way over to the All-Father and the All-Mother's thrones and bowed in respect. The palace was filled with whispering as the crowd wondered who this mysterious being was.

"Rise, child," the All-Father, Odin, commanded.

The two princes could only stare in wonder at Lady Anika as she rose to her full height. Prince Thor felt as though one could get lost in those piercing eyes. His brother, Loki, on other hand consumed her whole body with his devilish green eyes. He shook with pleasure as he felt her presence knowing that she was a powerful being. Lady Anika blushed when they locked eyes and Loki grinned like a madman.

"Lady Anika, I would like to introduce the heir of Asgard, Thor."

"Tis a pleasure, milord," Anika stated as she curtsied before Thor.

"The pleasure is all mine, milady," Thor said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles causing another blush to highlight her cheeks.

Loki growled softly as he patiently waited for his turn to be introduced to this fair maiden. He frowned in annoyance as he watched his older brother fawn over Anika. Envy burned within him as he listened to the girl's giggles. Becoming very impatient, he stepped forward and caught a hold of Anika's soft hand. She gasped lightly before turning to face him.

"Milord?" she questioned as she searched his eyes looking for his intentions.

Repeating Thor's actions, Loki kissed her knuckles savouring the taste of her skin.

"It's a delight to meet such a lovely creature like yourself, Lady Anika," he spoke softly in a husky yet handsome voice.

"Likewise, milord," she whispered while blushing.

Their eyes locked again and Loki held her gaze until Thor cleared his throat.

"You must be tired from traveling such a long distance," he declared and then turn to his brother, "Loki, allow the poor girl to be escorted to a guest room that will be prepared for her."

"Thanks for such a kind offer, but I am afraid I can't stay."

Loki frowned slightly. What does she mean she can't stay?

"I only came to pay my respects to the All-Father. I must leave."

Without another word, Lady Anika spun on her heel and walked out of the throne room in a hurry.

Everyone again began murmuring about the mysterious girl who claimed to be from Sombra. Though no one paid any attention to the dark haired prince who slipped away also.

Loki never felt so desperate in his life as he chased after Anika. He knew he had somehow convinced her to stay in Asgard. It was her power that called to him and one way or another he will have that power and unveil all its secrets.

Anika opened a portal and was about to enter it when someone grabbed her from behind and pressed her against his chest. She screamed and a hand covers her mouth.

"Leaving so soon, my dear?" he whispered into her ear, in a sexy seductive tone.

Anika reacted quickly and bit his hand before jabbing her elbows into his ribs. Her attacker hissed in pain and released her giving Anika the opportunity to reach for her dagger that was concealed in her gown. Pulling it out she tackled him to the ground and pinned the smirking Prince Loki. She growled and jab her dagger against his throat which made him laugh.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Finish it!" Loki said, daring her to kill him.


	2. A Rude Awakening

Serena woke up with an uneasy feeling, she could sense there was something wrong. Ice blue eyes that sparkle in the darkness scanned the whole room trying to figure out what cause this feeling of being watched.

"Miss Serena?" a robotic voice asked interrupting the stillness of the room, "Are you alright?"

She sighed before answering, "Yes, Javis, I am fine. It was only a dream."

"Shall I alert the others?"

"No, don't bother them."

"Very good, miss." Was the last reply.

Serena slowly got out of the bed causing it to creak and groan. Wincing she knew that whoever was in the room probably heard the commotion and knows that she is alerted to their presence. So much for being quiet She mentally slapped herself for making so much noise. Her teacher would be so disappointed in her.

Reaching a hand toward the light switch, she paused feeling someone's icy cold breath on her neck making her hair stand on end. Though before the intruder could react, she quickly spun around and pinned them to the wall holding a knife to their throat.

Suddenly the lights turned on and she recognized the intruder. It was Loki, the god of mischief and he was chuckling madly.

"We really have to stop meeting this way, my dear," he said, clearly amused with her skills.

"You!" Serena growled, "What are you doing here, traitor?"

Loki smirked and Serena had to fight the urge not to slap it off his face.

Oh, he is so annoying she moaned while thinking first he is in my dreams and now in my reality.

As if reading her mind, Loki laughed. "Am I really bothering you?" he taunted with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have come to visit my favorite girl." Winks at her.

Serena raised an eyebrow. _Favorite girl? His favorite girl?!_

"You are one sad, strange little man." She was definitely not going to fall for any of his tricks and so called charms. "You have ten seconds to leave before I call for help," she threatened him which made him smirk again. Oh, that stupid smirk Serena growled and her eyes changed their color.

"So I have finally found you, my Queen."

Eyes blazing like fire now; she pressed her knife harder against his throat. "WHAT!?" Loki gave her a look that said, you heard me. "I am not a queen and I definitely don't belong to sore loser like you," she hissed at him.

"Oh but you are Mine," he whispered the last word which made her shudder uncomfortably, "I own your life; past, present and future. You belong to me."


	3. The Kiss

Loki smirked when he knew that his words struck home. The girl shifted uncomfortably under his piercing stare and tried to break eye contact.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted watching the flames of fury come alive in her beautiful eyes again.

Serena growled and pressed the knife harder against his neck causing a trickle of blood to ooze out of the pale skin. He chuckled with insanity written all over his face daring her to finish the job.

"What is your problem?" Serena hissed in annoyance, "Why are you so weird?"

Before Loki could come up with a sarcastic reply, the door burst open and Iron Man aka Tony Stark walked in.

Loki smirked and quickly pulled Serena into a kiss which made her gasp in surprise.

"LOKI! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY LITTLE GIRL!" Tony's voiced shouted in anger.

Serena stepped backwards unlocking their lips and placed a hand to her heart which was racing. Oh how she wanted to slap him, but before either her or Tony could react, Loki vanished into thin air.

"Babydoll, are you okay?" Tony asked with concern laced in his voice.

She winced at the ridiculous nickname which Stark calls her. It was such an insult for she was trained to be an assassin by the Black Widow aka Natasha Romanova.

"I'm fine," she answered calmly, "Just creeped out now."

"Jarvis, why didn't you inform me that Reindeer Games was here harrasing my girl," Tony asked in a somewhat whiny tone

"I am sorry sir," the robotic voice replied, "he somehow past through all the defenses and alarms. I also didn't pick him up on any of the security cameras."

"That sneaky devil," Tony hissed under his breath.

Thor walked in. "Brother Stark, what seems to be the matter?" his voice boomed making the windows to shake.

"Great the loud mouth has arrived," Serena muttered while rolling her eyes.

"I heard my brother's name be yelled out which confuses me for her has been dead for two years now."

"WHAT?!" both Tony and Serena exclaimed together.

"Did I forget to mentioned that?" Thor asked in confusion to their reaction.

"Apparently," Serena stated with sarcasm, "it must have slipped your mind."

"If Loki is dead, then who was in this room kissing Babydoll?" Tony asked the question that was on Serena's mind, "He looked very much alive to me. I think Reindeer Games tricked you, Thor."

Thor frowned once he realised Tony's words were true. "If my brother is alive then he defiantly deserves the title Trickster, for he has even fooled me into believing that he died to save Lady Jane and I," he hesitated before continuing, "Loki has my father's throne."

Tony's eyes widen in disbelief and Serena's face paled a bit.

"I told "Odin" that I didn't want to be king though I never would have known it was Loki in disguise as the All Father," Thor sighed, "Midgard is no longer safe for I know why he has come back to this world again."

Thor turned and looked at Serena with eyes filled with worry before saying the next sentence that threw Tony into a rage.

"He has come for you, Lady Serena."

_Why me?_ Was the first thought that popped into Serena's head, _what is so special about me that Loki has claimed me?_

Filled with confusion, she touched her lips that were anointed with the kiss. Serena shivered for she felt something that has died be awaken inside her, a fire rekindled. For some reason she realised that she has felt those lips upon hers before like a far off memory in the back of her mind which was locked away.

Suddenly a headache came upon her with such force that she groaned and fell to her knees clutching her head. Voices of the past were screaming at her to remember. Serena's vision began fading in and out. She felt Tony's hand on her shoulder shaking her gently.

"Serena?" his voice drifted away as a curtain of blackness fell over her eyes.

"SERENA!"

Another voice spoke in a softer tone with a british accent, "Anika."

Her world went black. 


	4. Masquerade

Hidden in one of the darkest corners in the room, Loki's heart leapt with joy for he has finally found his missing beloved. Though it seems she has forgotten who she is and where she came from. He silently watched as his brother Thor and the Man of Iron try to revive the girl who calls herself, Serena. Honestly, he likes that name especially how it rolls off his tongue like he tastes something delicious.

The girl was trying to fight against the memories that were trying to invade her mind. Loki could tell by the way she is screaming in her mind. _It is now or never_, he thought to himself grimacing at the screams of pain.

He closed his eyes and willed his conscious to slip into her mind pushing past the wall that protects her from those who will try to harm her brain. Once inside, Loki began creating a beautiful scene with a ballroom that has a large crystal chandelier and rows of tables covered in all kinds of food. He made the room full of people all wearing masks and having the time of their lives dancing. Chuckling he change his form into a character that he has seen in her mind regularly only his emerald eyes glow behind the black mask. Now to wait for the dreamer to present herself, he thought as he disappeared into the crowd…

Hearing the lovely melody that was playing by an orchestra, Serena opened her eyes and gasped in awe as she notice that she was no longer in her room at the Stark Tower instead she was standing in front of a mirror that was hanging on the wall in a large hallway. Her long blonde hair was braided and draped over her shoulder with little stars clips. The plain nightgown that she was wearing was transformed into a magnificent blood-red gown that fitted her like a glove. The sleeves were long and attached to both middle fingers. On her face was a mask that match the dress and she noticed that a golden circlet was on her forehead.

_I am beautiful_, was the first thought that came into her mind, _this can't be real_. Turning from the mirror she followed the music that leads her downstairs and into a breath-taking ballroom. She hesitated, unsure whether to go in or not but the music seemed to call to her and she boldly strolled into the room. Suddenly the music stop and everyone turned to look her way. She began to feel uncomfortable with all the staring that the urge to flee came upon her.

"Please kneel before, Queen Serena of Asgard," a man's voice announced and at once everyone drop down to their knees.

Serena froze in shock. _What?_

"Hail Queen Serena!" the crowd shouted causing her to jump back in surprise.

_Asgard? This is Asgard?_ She glanced around the room searching for Thor but oddly enough he was nowhere to be found.

"Let the celebration begin," the man called out and the orchestra started up again. The people all stood up and began dancing again. She noticed that everyone was wearing a mask and colourful, exotic dresses. The man who made the announcements gently took her hand and led her into the middle of the ballroom.

"Wait here, Your Majesty," he told her, "Your husband will be arriving shortly."

"My what?" she blinked in surprised and began breathing heavily. _I'm married?! _

Serena frowned and silently demanded her body to calm down before she happens to pass out yet again.

Someone cleared their voice interrupting her thoughts. Serena turned around and locked eyes with the most handsome man she has ever seen in her life. The strange smiled and offer her his arm which she took, surprising herself by making a bold move. The man in now leading her wore a satin white shirt with undone buttons giving her glimpses at his chest and leathery black pants. He was taller than her and he had black hair slick back into a style. A black mask hid his identity, but the feature that caught her attention was his emerald green eyes that seem to shine in the dim lightning.

"You look lovely, my dear," the strange smiled making his eyes sparkle, "but then none could compare to your beauty."

His voice was familiar though she wasn't able to pinpoint where she has heard that silky voice with a hint of a British accent before. Serena assumed this man was supposed to be her husband and she couldn't help but shiver slight for his voice sends chills down her back.

Taking a hold of her hand, he led her to the front of the dance floor and bowed low to her. She blushed when he smiled at her, "May I have this dance, beautiful fair maiden?" Oh he is so charming. Who is he? Serena took a breath before answering him, "Of course, milord." He straightened and then pulled her close to his chest. They sway together to the music and Serena never felt so peaceful and safe in his strong arms. Her "husband" waltz her around the room and she fell into the feeling of bliss. This was all surreal and dream-like that she hoped that she would never have to wake up again.

Once the waltz finished the man leaned down and kissed her with so much passion that she was breathless after he pulled away. She blushed again and touched her lips that had been anointed. Suddenly she remembers. _Wait! That kiss, those eyes_. She gasped and backed away in shocked. _LOKI!_


	5. Let the Game Begin

Loki chuckled at her reaction and used his magic to remove the mask from his face. Afterwards he frowned slightly when he noticed the distance between them. Smirking he reached over and gasped a hold on Serena's arm with his hand pulling her to his chest. She struggled against his hold and glared at him with eyes burning like fire. Yes she was definitely a feisty one and it thrilled him to the bones.

"Release me, you jerk," she huffed angrily while straining to pull herself free from his clutches.

"Not until you allowed me to have one more dance with you," he demanded in a soft yet firm tone.

"Why me?" she whispered softly with a hint of sadness which made him stare at her in shock. Has she really forgotten? He lifted her hand and kissed the knuckles lovingly causing her to gasped in surprised.

"My darling, it has always been you. Since the moment you came to Asgard, you have captured my heart and each day I had to fight against my feelings for you because I didn't want to look weak in front of my brother, Thor. My love, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about you," he sighed before continuing, "My world was falling apart piece by piece and I knew that I couldn't live without you."

Serena stared at him with a suspicious look trying to read his eyes to see if he was lying or telling the truth. Loki was known for his manipulating words so how could she believe him when everyone calls him the God of Lies.

Finally she noticed that the whole ballroom was silent. There was not a sound or word coming from the crowd. Turning her head she saw that the place was empty! What was a dream was now slowly emerging into a nightmare for she was trapped with the Trickster alone.

Somewhere in the mist music started playing softly and slowly engulfed the whole area. It was beautiful and enchanting like a musical box but something more powerful that tried to possess her and claim her soul. She shudders with anticipation while not fully realizing that she had no control over her body's movements. Feeling Loki's strong arms take her by the waist she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to glide across the dance floor as the song played on joined with a beautiful haunting voice.

"Love never dies," the woman's voice sang and Serena recognize the song from one of her favorite musicals called Love Never Dies. How fitting since it felt like she was dancing with the Phantom. She fell into a trance and she allowed the music to guide her steps. Lost in bliss of enchantment, she rested her head on Loki's shoulder and allowing herself to succumb to her darkest dream. There was a small part of her urging her to wake up for she was in grave danger but she pushed that thought away and closed her eyes enjoying the moment. _Besides_, she thought to herself, _it is only a dream. _

Christine's voice washed over Serena's mind clearing away all the negative thoughts and doubts.

Who knows when love begins?  
>Who knows what makes it start?<br>One day it's simply there, a life inside your heart  
>It slips into your thoughts<br>It infiltrates your soul  
>It takes you by surprise, then siezes full control<p>

Try to deny it, and try to protest  
>But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed<p>

Love never dies, love never falters  
>Once it has spoken, love is yours<br>Love never fades, love never alters  
>Hearts may get broken, love endures<br>Hearts may get broken, love endures

And soon as you submit  
>Surrender flesh and bone<br>That love takes on a life much bigger than your own  
>It uses you at whim<br>And drives you to despair  
>And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear<p>

Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain  
>And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain<p>

Loki's begin humming with the tone and then started sing along with Christine causing their voices to harmonize beautifully. Serena lifted her head off his shoulder and stared into his eyes. She didn't know that Loki could sing and it amazed her.

Love never dies, love never falters  
>Once it has spoken, love is yours<br>Love never fades, love never alters  
>Life may be fleeting<p>

Love never dies, love will continue  
>Love keeps on beating when you're gone<br>Love never dies, once it is in you  
>Life may be fleeting, love lives on<br>Life may be fleeting, love lives on

Afterwards the music faded away and Serena knew that Loki did love her for he just proven it the way he sang that song pouring all the love he has for her. Tears begin to pour down her face and she buried her head into his shoulder. It was all very confusing and frustrating.


	6. Her Guardian Angel

Loki was shocked at first because he didn't expect Serena to respond such a pitiful way. _What happened to her? She used to be so strong._ He gazed down at her shaking form and sighed quietly before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"My poor sweet girl," he murmured using his soothing tone, "Everything is alright now that we are finally together and nothing will be able to break us apart."

Suddenly something seemed to snap within the girl's mind and she quickly pulled out of his embrace.

"So this is just a game to you?" she accused him, "No, I will not succumb to your charms."

Loki stared at his beloved's seething form in surprised. She looked furiously and for the first time in his life, Loki felt cold sweat drop from his forehead. He was afraid and feared her wrath. Shaking himself free of fear's tightening grip, he calmly spoke using his silver tongue to manipulate his words so that she will do his bidding.

"Serena, my love, whatever do you mean? I truly do love you. Why don't you believe me?"

"I am not buying it, trickster," she hissed at him, "All you know how to do is play with people's thoughts and emotions. Well you are not going to drag me into your little masquerade. You know what?"

Loki simply looked at her speechless, dreading the words that will come out next.

"I want you out of my head!" she shrieked and thrust her hands forward.

A force as strong as the wind pushed Loki so hard that he flew backwards and was forced out of her mind. Groaning, he opened his eyes and saw that he was back at the Stark Tower.

_She is even more powerful than I remember. _

He growled slightly and vanish thinking to himself, _now the real fun begins._

Serena sighed in relief and giggled a bit. _I did it! I actually forced that man out of my head. Now it is time to wake up._ She blinked and saw the ceiling of her room again making her feel at peace. There was added pressure to her hand and it felt like something was restraining her to lift it. Serena turned her head and noticed Steve was sleeping in a chair next to her bed while holding her hand. She could help but smile because he looked so cute when he sleeps.

Closing her eyes once more she began to think about everything Loki has told her. _Was it true? Does he really love me?_ She moaned, _stupid thoughts. Stupid Loki with his charming smile that makes me weak in the knees. Augh!_

"Serena," Steve's voice interrupted her thoughts, "You're awake."

She turned her head and looked into his blue eyes that were shining with joy. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few days. We were so worried," Steve answered her, "we thought you had fallen into a coma."

_What?! That is not possible. It felt like a couple of hours._ Serena began to panic. _NONONONO! This can't be happening._ She began breathing heavily and she felt her heart race. Placing a hand to her chest she tried to order her heart to be calm.

"Serena? Are you alright?" Steve asked with concern laced in his voice, "Should I get Banner in here?"

"I think I need to rest," she murmured, "I'm not feeling too well."

Steve nodded and stands up to leave but Serena sat up quickly and grabbed his arm. He looks at her with a questioning look and she smiled slightly. "Please, don't leave me. I'm afraid he will come back." Sighing quietly, Steve sat down on the chair again and got himself comfortable.

"Try to get some sleep," he whispered, "I will watch over you."

Serena smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, my guardian angel."

She chuckled when she saw his face go red. _Aww I made him blush._

Steve cleared his throat and looked away trying to hide his face from her.

"You're welcome, ma'am."

She wanted to say something else but she was exhausted beyond reason so she lay back down and dozes off hoping that she taught the God of Mischief a lesson.


	7. Confession Time

Dream world

It has been a year since Anika first arrived on Asgard and threatened Prince Loki's life which made her get tossed into a prison cell for a couple of days until her trial. Her sentence was to serve the roguish prince and give him full permission to use her in any way he wished which resulted in some steamy nights of blissful sex. Even though Loki never told her personally she knew deep down that he has fallen in love with her.

It was now or never and today she was going to do it. Anika is going to confess her love to the trickster and hopefully he is going to also confess his love for her. She placed a hand on her growing womb and cooed gently to the little one that was inside her. "Today, my precious one, your father will find out about my love for him."

In response to her voice the baby moved causing her to giggle like a love-struck schoolgirl. Anika smiled and stood up from the chair that she was currently sitting on while waiting for Loki to come back from his training with Thor. Walking back towards the bed she decided to conceal her womb with magic so that Loki will not notice the difference. She was afraid that he might lash out in anger and hurt the baby. _I will show him once I confess my love to him,_ she told herself arguing against the thoughts that hiding the truth from the prince would be betraying him.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Loki stormed in looking like he wanted to strangle something. Anika bit her lip and forced herself not to tremble in his presence as he made his way over to where she was standing.

"My prince," Anika bowed in respect, "what seems to be troubling you?"

Loki growled a reply, "That oaf of a brother." Then he sat down on the bed while clenching and unclenching his hands. "I want to kill him," he spoke again using his dangerous tone.

Anika willed herself to remain calm for the baby's sake and took her place behind him so that she can massage his shoulders. His muscles slowly began to relax and he moaned in appreciation while tilting his head back. She smirked knowing that he was now putty in her hands and she took the advantage of his vulnerability. She whispered into his ear, "How does that feel?" Loki just moaned in reply and she knew that he was enjoying this.

Once she worked out all of his knots, she pulled him by the shoulders against her chest and began stroking his forehead. Loki hummed in content and began to doze off. She smiled knowing all too well what kind of effect she had on him. _Maybe I should just let him rest first and then I will tell him._ Ever so gently Anika moved their positions so that she was lying down on his chest feeling the rise and fall of lungs. She sighed quietly as she listened to the beating of his heart. _Oh my love, if only you knew how much I love you._

The next thing she realized was that she had also fallen asleep while listening to the rhythm of the prince's heart for it was now the evening and shadows danced across the sleeping man. Ever so slowly she gently rolled off Loki and slipped out of bed. She was halfway to the door when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Where do think are you going, my dear?" Loki purred while nuzzling her neck which caused a shiver of pleasure to run through her.

"I thought it was best to allow you to sleep some more while I go and take a bath," she answered in a squeaky voice, "but since you are awake I might as well prepare you your dinner."

Reluctantly Loki released her and she whimpered softly once she felt the extra warmth leave. "Don't take too long, my dove," he stated and kissed her knuckles. She nodded and quickly walked out of his chambers heading down towards the kitchen when the maids were preparing a grand fest for the royal family. Though Loki never joined his family since she has become his personal maid and Anika always wondered why he kept himself locked in his chambers most of the time.

Thirteen minutes later she was making her way back towards his chambers holding a tray. Anika knocked lightly on the door before walking in once she heard him call, Enter. She placed the tray on the little table and backed away with her head bow. Peeking through her eyelashes she watched as the trickster sat down and began eating the meal. She jumped in surprised when he chuckled breaking the silence.

"I know you are watching me, Anika," he said his eyes still fixed on his meal, "I can feel your stares."

"Forgive me, milord," she apologize, "but I can't help but stare at this magnificent being that is before me."

Loki laughed at her remark and finally turned his head to face her. When his emerald green eyes met hers she felt her heart race and she knew it was time.

"Loki," she barely whispered his name for she feared he would be angry by her boldness to call him by his first name."

"Yes, milady?" It has been a long time since he addresses her with that title and she blinked in surprised as well as blushed.

"I…I," she hesitated before continuing in a much bolder tone, "I love you."

There she finally said those words that have been burning on her tongue for a couple of days now. It felt good to finally confess what she felt towards the prince and she smiled while placing a hand on her womb.

Loki didn't say anything and went back to eating. When she noticed that he didn't respond the way she hoped, she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She totally gave her heart to him and he refused to even look at her. Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes and one forced its way down her face. What a fool she was thinking that he would confess his love for her back. She sniffed and two more tears rolled down her face.

"You are dismissed," he commanded in a firm voice while waving his hand.

Anika bowed before running out of his room and into her own chambers. She threw herself unto the bed in a heap and bawled. _How could he?_ Anika thought and then she buried her head into the pillow to scream in agony and frustration. That night she cried herself to sleep without anyone to comfort her aching heart.


	8. Kissing In the Rain

Serena was awakened by someone gently shaking her arm. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Steve's face hovering over her with a look of concern written on it.

"Are you alright, Serena?" he asked her, blushing when he realized how close his lips were to hers.

"'M fine," she answered groggily wanting to kiss him, "Why?"

"You're crying," he whispered and then pulled his face away.

Serena pouted before wiping away a tear descending down her cheek. She was puzzled. Why was she crying? That was just a dream, nothing more but why did it affect her so? She didn't understand as to why Loki was so cruel to Anika. Sitting up in bed she wiped away more tears that stream down her face.

She turned her head to glance out the window and she noticed that it was pouring outside. That made her smile for she loved the rain from hearing it patter on the roof and feeling the drops of water hit her skin. Lost in thought she had seemed to forget that Steve was still in the room with her watching her with a worried expression.

The alarm clock suddenly turned on and a chipper voice was heard:

"Happy Friday folks. Today is wet and yucky but hey don't let that ruin your mood because it's still a beautiful day on this fine September day…"

The radio drone on but Serena ignored it and looked at Steve.

"What's the date?" she whispered.

"Today is September 19," he answered her, "Why?"

Serena's eyes welled up with tears again and she buried in face in her hand and wept softly. Strong arms encircled around her waist and held her as she cried. Not trusting herself to be able to speak she kept silent and cried.

An hour later Serena was looking upon a familiar sight of her best friend's grave. It's been two years since Kitty's death but the pain was still real and raw. It hurts so much to realized that someone who you cared about how died by saving your life. That's actually what Kelsey aka Kitty did, she step in front of a bus to push Serena out of the way and she died by impact.

_You will always be my hero._ Serena thought as she placed beautiful black roses in front of the wooden cross.

The rain was so refreshing and she lay down on the grass while allowing the rain to soak her clothes. She wept again when she heard her friend's laughter in her mind. Memory can be so cruel creating the ghosts of the past to haunt her life. Sometimes she wishes she can join her friend in the cold ground where there is nothing but peace and silence. She actually tried to attempt suicide but something or someone hinders her from death's embrace. Lost in thought again she didn't even notice the man that was watching her from a safe distance and how he slowly made his way over to where she was.

"You know you can become sick if you stay out here much longer," a familiar yet irritating voice spoke pulling her back to reality.

"What do you want, trickster? She sighed, "Did you come here to gloat?"

"Quite the opposite," he answered in a voice that sounds like he cares, "I am here to comfort you."

Serena laughed and allows Loki to help her up on her feet before glaring at him. Hopefully he would leave soon but Loki did something that surprised her. He pulled her into his strong arms and held her gently. Was this a trick? Another trap to lure her into his custody? She stiffened at first but then relaxed into his embrace and bawl into his chest.

"I know what you feel right now," Loki calmly spoke, "you feel as though you can't live without her because she meant the world to you."

Serena was shocked because it was like he was reading her mind which she knew is impossible for she had placed many brick walls to protect herself. The tears finally dried up and she lifted her head to face him. Loki had a far off look in his emerald green eyes and a few stray tears made their way down his face. She reached up and gently wiped his tears, but froze when his hand made connection to hers. A warm feeling wash over her and she felt a little light headed.

"Why do you keep coming back even though I push you away?" she asked in a whisper afraid to break this spell.

"You still don't remember do you?" Loki sighed and kissed her palm, "In time your memories will come back and when that happens then you will come back home."

Serena pulled away and stared at him in confusion. What was he trying to tell her, that she didn't belong on Earth? Well that would explain her youthfulness and her unique abilities. Suddenly her head began to ache again and she saw a vision of Anika standing in the golden throne room talking to Odin.

_"__All-Father, I have but one request," the mysterious maiden stated as she bowed low to the ground._

_"__Name it, child," the All-Father ordered._

_Anika took a deep breath before looking the king square in the eyes. "I wished to have my memories removed and sent to Midgard to start a new life. I can't live like this staying in the shadows until he has use of me. I have come to accept the fact that he will never love me," she brushed away a few tears before continuing, "I have already lost my precious child and his silence is becoming the death of me. Please I beg you to wipe my mind so I can forget all this pain that consumes my heart daily."_

_Odin was silent for a minute before standing up and hitting his sceptre on the floor causing a dull thump to sound throughout the throne room. _

_"__I, Odin, will grant you your wish, Lady Anika," he exclaimed, "this day will begin your new life on Midgard and you will no longer remember your life here on Asgard. May you find happiness, dear child."_

As quickly as the vision came it left, leaving Serena in a state of shock and she felt her knees collapse underneath her, but she didn't hit the ground for someone had catch her. She felt Loki's arms support her body and she looked into his eyes. The urge to kiss him was so strong and overpowering that she slammed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately.

The ground left her feet as she was picked up and spun around in the rain. They kissed like never before and she was lost in bliss of pleasure. Sooner or later they would have to separate to breathe but for now she consumed his mouth wanting more of him. Serena knew that she was going to regret this later.


	9. The Reunion

Serena slowly pulled away from Loki and frowned slightly because in her mind she saw him casting Anika and the unborn child away without saying the three words back. Why did it bother her so much and what was this new feeling of desire towards him? She struggled out of his embrace and began pacing trying to piece her dreams together.

"What's wrong?" the fallen prince asked her in a soft and gentle voice.

Placing a finger against his lips, she quieted him. "Hush, I am thinking," she demanded and then continued her pondering. Suddenly it all seemed to click in and she gasped in shocked when some discarded memories came flooding back. Tears pricked in her eyes and she screamed in pain making the trickster jumped in surprised.

"OH MY GOSH!" she shouted and grabbed a hold of his jacket, "I remember. I remember everything." Serena looked into his emerald green eyes and whispered, "That girl who I dreamed about is me. That was my life."

Loki grins and lifts her up into his embrace, her whole body stiffened when she felt his lips against her head. "My beloved," he exclaimed twirling her around, "you finally remember."

"You love me?" Serena asked in a tiny whisper and he nodded, "But I thought you didn't. Why the hell did you ignore for two whole years?!" She was angry now with him. "How could you?" Tears were now flowing down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. All she could think about was the day he rejected her and how in her misery she lost her baby. "Why?" that came out more as a whisper again.

Loki watched his love in agony realizes that it was his fault that she left Asgard and given up her memories. He was there when he heard her request to the All-Father and it broke his heart when he heard her say that she lost the baby. Yes he knew that she was pregnant with his child but he pretended to not notice the small changes in her. Truth is that he was afraid for he couldn't see himself raising a child without harming him or her. And yes he loved Anika but again fear drove him to hide behind a blank face of not caring. Now with Serena crying in his arms fear was beginning to rise within him again and he fought the urge not to ignore her questions.

"I was scared, Serena," he whispered truthfully, "I wasn't ready to become a father or husband. I was afraid I might hurt you so I thought that keeping you away would be best. I didn't realize the pain I caused you until that day you vowed to forget everything."

He sighed and lowered her back onto the wet grass still holding her against his chest. "When you declared your love for me, my heart leap with joy and I wanted to confess my love for you as well. It scared me that just by being in your presence could have such a strong effect on me and I confused love with weakness," he paused and kissed her hair while breathing in her scent, "I couldn't have you hanging around intoxicating me with your eyes full of love so I begin to build walls of stone around my heart and told myself that it was all a lie. I was selfish and foolishly to let you leave Asgard without you knowing my true feelings for you."

"What made you come back for me?" his beloved whispered softly as she turned her head to face him.

Loki sighed before replying, "Your face and voice kept haunting my dreams and I knew that I truly was in love with you. I couldn't ignore my feelings forever so many years later I found myself searching for you. Now I have finally found you and I am not letting you go."

He heard her tiny gasps and felt her arms wrap themselves around his waist. Instantly he hugs her back whispering sweet words of love into her ear which brought a smile to her lovely face. "Serena, my Serena, can you ever forgive this blind fool?"

Her laughter reminded Loki of bells ringing and smiled when he heard that musical sound coming from her. "Of course, my prince," she whispered, "I forgive you." That promise was sealed with a kiss and he beamed before kissing her back with much passion.

Serena felt as if she could fly for Loki's kisses made her shoot for the stars and forget that she was even on planet Midgard. Oh how she had missed him even though there was no memory of him she always knew that something in her life was missing. This is a dream come true and she couldn't be happier, but Loki proved her wrong.

Once they pulled away, Loki got down on one knee and smiled at her. O_h my gosh, is he going to propose to me?_ She gasps in awe when she saw him reached into his pocket and withdrew a beautiful silver ring with a blue gem in shaped of a rose. Her heart sang and she almost swooned.

"Serena, my love, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she cried, "Of course I would marry you."

Loki slid the ring onto her finger and then stood back up onto his feet before leaning his head down for another passionate kiss which she answered back. Tears of joy sprang into her eyes and she wept. She sighed happily when she felt his lips kiss away each tear. Today was definitely a beautiful day and she wanted nothing to spoil it. Unfortunately for her fate had some plans of its own and her happiness would soon dissolve away.


	10. Unwanted Company

A shadow form watched the two lovers from his position standing under the entrance of the graveyard and an inhuman growled rose up into his throat when he saw the trickster kiss Serena, the girl who had captured his heart. He hated the fallen prince with a passion and wanted to kill him which surprised the figure because hatred had never caused him to want to murder someone before. Fists clenched and unclutched at his side as he glared at the couple who were still kissing like there was no tomorrow.

How dare the trickster waltz into Serena's life and sweep her off her feet. How does he think he is? Jealousy crept into his heart and poisoned his mind with thoughts of murder and torturing. Oh yes one way or another he would make the so called god pay and then Serena will belong to him. _Serena, how can you allow that filth to touch you and stain your innocence? He will be your undoing and death will follow shortly after. _He gasped at the last thought in his head. Never before had he had such dark thoughts swirling in his mind and he fought to gain control again.

Steve stayed hidden in the shadows and frowned in confusion as to why his thoughts were taking him down a wrong path. It's not like him at all to have these kinds of thoughts floating around inside his head. Sure he may be a soldier but he would never harm someone who was unarmed that would make him a monster. Steve is defiantly not a monster and the only monster he knows is the one who has their lips locked with Serena.

What if this was all a trick to lure Serena into doing the trickster's business or to uncover her secret power that is hidden inside her eyes? Steve didn't want to see his Serena have her heart broken so he stepped out of the shadows and made himself known to the couple.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," he said after clearing his throat to grab their attention, "I didn't know that the fallen prince of Asgard had a lover."

Serena gasped upon hearing Steve's voice and pulled away from Loki's embrace. She was not expecting Steve to follow her and was slightly embarrassed that he did. Not that she was going to keep the relationship in secret but she wanted to break it to the Avengers gently. Now here she was facing the soldier out of time who she secretly fallen in love with before she remember her past life. This dream was becoming one heck of a nightmare and it was only getting worst.

"Steve," she exclaimed in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

At first Steve looked like a kicked puppy before the emotion fell from his face and a real anger replaced the sadness. It frightened her to see the Captain eyes darken in hatred.

"I was coming to check on you and see if you were alright," he answered in a creepy calm tone, "but I see that you have your lips trapped against a certain prince."

Serena trembled at the tone of Steve's voice for it sounded almost deadly like poison spewing from his lips. She placed a hand on her chest and tried to calm her breathing. _This is not going to go well_. she thought. As a nervous reaction, she began to twist her hair around her finger and bit the bottom of her lip. She did not know how to comment what Steve said or even how to defend herself and Loki. So instead she remained silent and allowed Loki to do the speaking.

She glanced down at the grass as she felt Steve's eyes burned into her head and whimpers quietly trying to communicate that she was scared. Her finance brought an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his embrace to reassure her quivering form.

"What will Tony say when he finds out about you and Loki?" Steve hissed his tone no longer calm, "what will he do when he finds out his precious baby doll is a whore?"

Serena buries her face into Loki shirt and fights against the tears that are trying to break free from her eyes. His words worked their way into her heart and it felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. She felt Loki tense up and she knew that Steve was in for a beating. Though not wanting a fight to break out, she wrapped her arms around Loki pinning him from advancing. Her finance sighed and stroked her hair in a loving fashion.

"Let me make one thing clear, Captain," Loki growled, "If you ever harm Serena or call her a whore again, I will personal send you into Paradise early."

Serena froze at Loki's threat waiting to hear Steve reply or reaction, but only silence met her ears and she saw that Steve marched off in rage. The tears that she tried so hard to stop broke through and poured down her face as she watched Steve storm away. _Why can't I ever have happiness?_ she thought sadly and cried into Loki's chest.

The wonderful day full of love ended with hatred of a jealous man who would do anything to win her love back and with an angry finance who is ready to destroy anyone who comes between his beloved and him. Dark clouds of despair were on their way and there was nothing Serena could do but watch miserably from the sidelines.


	11. Power Surge

Loki held his beloved in his arms while she wept and dark fury burned in his heart as he remembered how strong the Captain's words were. How dare that man come and ruin one of his happiest moments in his life. And the old fool had to pour salt on the wound that mark Serena's fragile heart. He vowed quickly to himself that the soldier will pay very dearly for the pain he caused Loki's fiancée to experience. Unfortunately he was unaware of the madness that was brewing in her mind.

_Who am I? There are too many voices in my head. Am I Anika or Serena? Fire or Ice? Shall I allow this world to burn or should I become the angel of death casting everyone into an eternal icy slumber? Concentrate and listen to the voice inside you. When will all this suffering end? Get a hold of yourself. I shall be queen and all shall love me. Dark beauty awakens. I AM LOSING MY MIND! HELP! Love shall become hatred…NO STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Serena was losing control for the fire and ice inside encased her heart and pour out into her blood. She screamed in pure agony as she felt herself being torn apart from the inside. Tears of fire streamed down her face, burn her skin and ice was blasted out of her mouth as she continued to scream.

Loki jumped back in horror as he watched his beloved rise above him with fire wrapping itself around Serena's body while her hair begin throwing ice in different directions. To him she looked like a beautiful goddess but he knew that something had crack inside her. The graveyard was burning and frozen at the same time as Serena screamed like a siren.

The unmistakable sound of thunder could be heard in the distance and Loki knew that his brother, Thor was on his way probably leading the rest of the Avengers. He clenched his fists when he saw the Soldier running closer and secretly he blamed Steve for Serena's breakdown. Longing to push the Avengers back, Loki stepped forward to meet them but was thrown to the side by Stark who grabbed him from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" the billionaire growled as he trained his guns at Loki who was quickly getting back up to his feet.

"I assured you, Stark, that I had nothing to do with this," he calmly explained, "she just went crazy and she hasn't stop screaming since."

The ground shook violently as two dragons appeared around Serena forming a protective shield around her form. One was a dark blue dragon covered with ice spikes and the other one was a blood red dragon with eyes of fire. Loki gasped in amazement, he knew Serena was powerful and now they were watching the full extent of her power that was locked away.

Serena's hair changed to midnight blue and her outfit was the same dress that she wore when she first came to Asgard. Blazing white eyes now replaced her gentle blue ones. Fortunately those fiery tears were no longer burning away her skin and Loki noticed that her face was smooth once more. Serena finally stopped screaming and was just hovering above the ground breathing slowly. The dragons were still circling around her to warn off anybody to stay away.

"Serena!" Loki called to the fire and ice goddess, "My love, you need to calm yourself."

His girl turned her head to face him and stared into his eyes. Loki shivered in fear when he felt her gaze burn into his soul. He quickly lowered his eyes so that he would be free of her gaze. The Avengers around him didn't know what to do and watched Serena with wide eyes.

"If she attacks, we will have to be ready to take her down," Steve commanded and Loki glared at him.

"I will kill whoever touches her," he hissed in a threatening tone. Green eyes flashed dangerously as he continued to glare at the Captain. He jumped in surprised when a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Brother, she must be stop," Thor boomed, "Otherwise she will rip this planet apart with that kind of power."

Loki swats Thor's hand off his shoulder and sighs in defeat. He watched as Serena's power continued to destroy the graveyard. "Do what must be done," he whispered quietly knowing that there was nothing he could do.

The Captain gave the order and Hawkeye fires an arrow into Serena's side which caused her to scream before she fell to the ground. Eventually the dragons faded away and the ice melted while the fire retreated back into her. Loki ran over and lifted her up into his arms kisses her forehead lightly. He glanced at the devastation and destruction; thankfully nothing went beyond the graveyard. The tomb stones were broken and the grass had been destroyed in the flames.

Serena moaned softly as Loki carried her towards the others who looked relieved. He could see that Stark was dying to hold her so he calmly passed her to the billionaire's awaiting arms. Even with her eyelids closed, Loki saw that her eyes were moving and placed a hand on her forehand hoping that his touch would sooth her. Sure enough she let out a breath and her whole body stilled as she fell unconscious.

"We need to take her to Asgard," Loki stated, "The healer's will know what to do." Everyone for once agreed with him and Stark placed Serena back in Loki's arms. _Don't worry, my love, I will help you overcome this._


	12. Taste the Rainbow

In Asgard, Loki was quickly making his way down the long hallway towards the Healers. He knew that if he doesn't hurry Serena might be lost forever trapped in her mind while her power would possess her. It was if she was barely hanging on because she felt limp into the mischief maker's arms and it concerned him deeply. Loki lost her once and he wasn't going to allow himself to feel that kind of torture of not being able to be in her presence again. He couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see her beautiful smile ever again or hold her in his arms when they sleep. Glancing down he gazed at his sleeping beauty and he had to swallow back the tears that were threatening to pour down his pale face.

Once he got to the Healers, they right away took Serena and carried her off behind closed doors. Loki was told to wait outside and that they will come and get him once Serena is awake. He was not patient and began pacing back and forth while clenching and unclenching his fists. While waiting he felt torn of not being able to be by her side when she awakes. Feeling useless and powerless was a new experience to Loki and it bothered him severely that he isn't able to help his beloved fight back control over her power.

In the healer's room, Serena was having a vision of her past life: The girl with midnight blue hair and ice color eyes stood in front of her. "You can win this battle, Serena," Anika assured her, "You are strong so don't give up."

Serena wanted to argue back but instead she kept silent and waited to see if Anika has more to say.

Anika smiled brightly and touched Serena's face. "We can beat this together. You and me. Just let me take over for a bit."

Sighing, Serena agreed that it would be best if Anika takes control for she knew how to wield this power. "I am just so scared," she admitted, "what if I get locked away completely?"

"I understand your fear," the elven girl smiled gently, "Hold on to something dear to your heart and you will be able to come back." Anika held open her arms and Serena walked into the embrace which allowed both girls to become united once more, but this time Anika has control while Serena slept peacefully.

The girl's body was lifted into the air and a soft white glow illuminated her form brightening by the second. Soon the whole room was gulfed with blinding light and the Healers had to shield their eyes from the harsh light. Eventually the light faded and the girl fell back onto the table, her flesh marked with strange patterns. The girl opened her eyes and sighed almost as if in relief.

Anika slowly raise herself into a sitting position and beckoned towards the Healers. The one in charge carefully made her way to the elven girl and bowed in respect.

"What can I do for you, milady?"

"I want to see my love, Prince Loki," she commanded gently, "I want to wish him a good and long life."

The healer nodded and left to call the dark prince. Anika allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks because she knew that this was her farewell. Deep down she always knew that Serena was too fragile to handle both elements and that sooner or later one of them will have to disappear. She quickly wiped away the tears and calmly waited for her mischievous lover.

Upon hearing that his beloved was awake and wanted to see him, Loki rushed into the Healer's room but froze when he saw the elven princess instead of his Serena. It was Anika standing before him in all her mysterious beauty and his heart jumped into his throat as he watched her walked over to him. She smiled and placed a hand to his cheek lovingly.

"I had to say goodbye," she whispered softly.

"Goodbye?" he asked in confusion, "Why is this goodbye?"

The girl placed a finger against his lips and shook her head to indicate that she wasn't done talking. "I wish you all the happiness life can bring, my sweet prince," she continued, "I hope that you will always cherish and love Serena."

Loki pressed a kiss to her finger which caused a giggle to escape from her mouth. He was going to speak but Anika cut him off with her lips and he knew that this was no ordinary kiss. Before she even thought of breaking the kiss, Loki pulled her into his embrace and deepened the kiss. The princess moaned softly and allowed him entrance. He happily explored her delicate mouth with his silver tongue while his hands stroke her sides.

Unfortunately she pulled away and Loki groaned in disappointment. He watched as the princess smiled one last time before her eyes closed and she passed out into his arms. With a sad heart he saw that the blue hair receded back to light blond and how her pointy ears went back to normal. The strange markings also vanished and her clothes went back to the outfit that she wore when he found her at the graveyard. Though the sadness didn't last long for he noticed that his beloved was waking up.

Serena opened her eyes and looked into emerald green eyes that had tears spilling down. She reached up and lovingly brushed away her lover's tears. "It's gone now," she whispered, "the pain is gone and I feel light again."

The trickster chuckled and pulled her into a passionate kiss that knocked her socks off. Once they pulled away, she was breathless and felt loved. "So this is Asgard," she stated as she glanced around the room, "Funny, I don't remember it." She than understood why she no longer remembers living in Asgard for that part of her is dead.

"Let me gave you the grand tour, my dear," he purred as he offered her his arm which she glad took.

Serena allowed Loki to lead her out of the Healer's room and down the big hallway. She listened contently to his voice as he showed her the throne room, his chambers, the garden and then the Bifrost. As they strolled onto the rainbow coloured road, she suddenly let go of his arm and got down on her knees. Wanting to know if it taste like candy, she brought her face close and licked the road. _Nope it defiantly does not_, she whined and shook her head.

Loki watched his beloved in confused and laughed in amusement at the unpleasant look on her face after she licked the bridge. "You are certainly a strange girl," he chuckled as Serena pouted. "I thought I was supposed to taste the rainbow, but I was wrong. The flavour is disgusting." She made another face and Loki laughed again before pulling her back to her feet. "I bet I can fix that," he purred and then he kissed her again.


	13. Thor's Secret

Hidden away deep in the palace where even Heimdall's all-seeing gaze can't penetrate, in a room filled of wonderful nonsense was a young girl who slept peacefully in a queen size bed with blue covers tucked up to her chin. Her raven black hair was spread out on the white pillow and her pale skin face reflected peace.

Thor couldn't help but smile as he watched the rise and fall of her chest with each quiet breath she made. The child had an unearthly beauty about her that made her a young goddess. This was his niece, Loki's supposedly dead daughter. It was Odin who had ordered her fake death to hide the truth from Loki, fearing that one day the trickster would use his daughter's power for dark purposes. Now that Odin was lost in the abyss where Loki placed him, Thor was crowned king of Asgard and he swore an oath that he wouldn't breathe a word of the girl's presence here on Asgard for she was too dangerous.

"Arlene," Thor gently called not wanting to frighten the girl.

The child sighed happily and slowly blinked open her emerald green eyes. She had so much of her father in her that at first it bothered Thor badly that he had to avert his eyes every time she would look at him. Eventually Thor's love for the girl blossomed greatly that he couldn't help but think of himself as her father.

"Good morning," she murmured in a sleepy tone and flashes a smile, "It's time, isn't it?"

"Yes, sweet one," Thor replied in a fatherly tone.

The smile slowly dissolved as the jaded eyes widen in fear as Arlene slowly pulled the covers over her head. "I don't want to," she whimpered, "It hurts too much." Thor sighs and carefully sits down on the bed. "I know, angel, but it has to be done otherwise you might lose control and freeze all of Asgard," Thor explained calmly, "Now you don't want to see Asgard frozen, do you?"

Arlene pulled back the covers and shook her head. "No, papa, I don't," she answered quietly. Thor smiled and kissed her on the head. "Come along then, princess, let's get some breakfast in you first."

The girl's face brightened quickly as she climbed out of the massive bed. Thor held out his huge hand and Arlene's small hand grasped it and allowed him to lead her down the dark hallway towards a small kitchen where the armour of eggs and bacon floated from.

Thor smiled again as he watched the child devour her breakfast, but then he frowned slightly wondering how long will he be able to keep Arlene a secret for the child is growing stronger each day and soon someone would sense her presence. He promised to keep her safe and hidden, but he knew eventually that she would want to explore the land above and discover all of Asgard's hidden beauties. For now all he could do is visit her every morning and then leave her in Caroline's care. The maid knew about Arlene since the girl was born and with Caroline's tender love she was nurtured to health.

Thor heard a small knock sound at the kitchen's door and after he called 'enter' Caroline walked into the area and bow low in front of him. He sighed for he knew that everything was prepared and now it's time to send Arlene to the place where he loathed, but he knew it was for her own safety.

"Come, dear girl," Caroline commanded gently, "It's all ready for you."

Arlene bit her lip in fear and hesitantly took the maid's hand who led her swiftly out of the kitchen. Thor stood still not wanting to follow knowing what's to come next. He seriously hated hearing his niece's screams when they drain a little of her power daily. It was the only way to keep Asgard safe from Arlene's power that she inherited from her mother, Anika.

He clenched his teeth when he heard her screams fill the whole place and he silently prayed that no one else in the palace would be able to Arlene. Tears gradually streamed down his face and he banged his fist on the table in anger. The table snapped into two parts and fell to the floor. Thor huffed in annoyance knowing that this was the third table that he broke since this week. Fortunately, Arlene stopped screaming and the whole place was silent once more.

He quickly made his way to the place where Arlene was and saw that the girl was sleeping under heavy sedation. Thor sighed in relief when he saw that she survived another day of pure torture. What truly amazed him was that Arlene forgave him each time and continued life like nothing has ever happened. She was such a brave young girl.

Thor left the room knowing that Caroline will tend to the girl once she awakens from the slumber. He knew in his heart that one day he will have to tell his brother, Loki, but not today. Climbing up the hidden staircase, Thor slowly made his way back to where his responsibilities awaited for him and he pushed away Arlene out of his mind so he can focus on his duties of being king.

Unfortunately Arlene's presence will be uncovered and Thor will not be able to protect her from the danger that is prowling in the future.


	14. Forbidden Love

_ The sunlight rays swept through the window and landed on Serena's face, her eyes opened and she smiled when she felt her lover's strong arms wrapped around her small waist. She sighed happily and turned over to face him, but instead of Loki there lying in the bed next to her was Steve. Gasping in shock, she tried to free herself from the Soldier's embrace which woke him up. _

_ "Good morning," he muttered sleepily, "trying to escape from me?"_

_ Serena squeaked in protest when she felt his hand touch her in an uncomfortable way and she shudder in fear. Where was Loki? Why is Steve here? Please say I am dreaming In her mind she was in a state of panic. She didn't understand what was happening and it frightened her when Steve kissed her tenderly. _

_ "Don't be afraid, love," Steve murmured against her neck, "I would never harm you."_

_ Fear overtook her whole mind that she began to violently tremble as Steve slowly started pulling off her nightgown. She was already crying and pleading for him to stop, but he silenced her with a passionate kiss..._

Serena's eyes snapped opened and she launched herself upward in a sitting position. "NO!" she screamed in fear, her eyes alight with fire. Suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she relaxed when she heard Loki's voice. "Easy, love, it was only a dream," he whispered soothingly as he kissed her head.

She sighed and lean back into his embrace, slightly trembling from the after effects of the dream that was still tormenting her mind and cried into his chest. Loki's hand rubbed her back in circles and it brought a calming effect.

They cuddled together until the birds began to sing their morning songs and the sun started to rise. Eventually Serena fell back into sleep feeling safe in her husband's arms while listening to his sweet words of love.

Steve woke with sweat dripping down his forehead. The dream of being with Serena felt so real and it confused him to why he would dream of taking advantage on her like that. He wasn't the aggressive type that would force himself on an innocent woman, a married woman to be precise. Oh why must fate be so cruel?

It makes him angry to this day that Loki, the one who almost destroyed New York, was able to claim Serena as his and then married the girl. Steve sighed and pushed back the covers off his soaking wet body, he definitely needed a shower. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and allows the cold water to numb his pain and to clear his thoughts of the beautiful girl who had captured his heart and no matter how hard he pleaded the memory of her refuses to let it go.

No one would understand the pain that he must suffer daily as he silently watches Serena with the trickster kiss, hold hands and even just cuddle on the sofa together in front of the warm fire on the coldest of mornings. How he long to hold her in the same manner and run his fingers through her soft golden hair that reminds him of the sun.

He shook himself free of those torturous thoughts and turned off the shower which literally numbed his whole body. Wrapping a towel around his waist he steps out and opens the door of the bathroom only to see a blushing Serena who happened to be walking by. He felt his own face burn red as he watched her quickly hurry in the opposite direction to where he was headed. Lowering his head he swiftly made his way back to his bedroom and shuts the door a little harder than he meant to. His heart was racing and he groans in anguish before quickly getting dress for the day.

Shocked and slightly horrified at the sight of Steve in a towel did a number to Serena nerves and feelings especially after that dream. _Oh why did I dream about him? I am a married woman and it's not right to lust after another man?_ She hoped that by the time she reached the living room where the others were that her face would no longer be beat red. Her heart was going crazy with backflips that she had to place a hand on the wall to steady herself before her knees gave out on her.

Tears formed in her eyes when she realized that she also had feelings for Steve, the man who was her guardian angel when she needed protection and or safety. _What is wrong with me? Why do I love another when I have my prince._ Her love for Steve was forbidden which made it all the more dangerous and exciting. She mentally slapped herself, _get a grip girl._ Forcing back the tears, she strolled towards the dining room but she suddenly bumped into someone and the force knocked her down to the floor.

"Oh Serena," Steve's voice apologized, "Please forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Big muscular arms helped her back on her feet and she froze like a deer trapped in headlights when she made eye contact with those beautiful sea blue eyes. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't force herself to move and she realized she is in a dangerous situation especially when Steve's concern face broke into a handsome smile. Before she could stop herself, Serena swooned and Steve caught her in his strong arms.


	15. Trouble

There was a strange yet familiar feeling that slowly haunted in the back of Loki's sharp mind. He sensed the presence of a powerful being that was back on Asgard. _It couldn't be. I am just imagining things._ But no matter how hard Loki tried to convince himself that it was all in his mind, deep down he knew that he couldn't lie to himself. The presence reminded him of Anika, the mysterious maiden who in a way died so that Serena can be reborn. Again it was impossible for he also sense that the presence was somehow connected to his power.

Lost in deep thought, Loki unfortunately doesn't realize that his wife was in another man's arms at the moment. The feeling crawled its way into his heart and he snap back into reality when he heard his brother returning.

"Brother," Loki spoke in a calm deadly manner, "where have you been for this past couple of weeks? If I am not mistaken, Jane has also been looking for you."

"I was on Asgard," Thor replied in a hurried manner which made Loki more suspicious.

"Why? What's there for you on Asgard that you would abandon your Jane without telling her where you are going?"

"I wanted to make sure that all was well on Asgard," Thor answered him and Loki knew that he was hiding something.

"You can't lie to me, Thor. What is so important there that made you disappear from more than a month?" Loki sneered with a smirk, "I know that you are hiding something from me. I could sense her you know."

Thor's face paled and Loki knew that his brother would try to escape from his questions so he quickly made a barrier around the God of Thunder with his magic. The sight of Thor looking uncomfortable pleased him and he chuckles.

"Now Thor, answer my question," he said almost in a whisper, "who is she and why are you hiding her from me?"

The big oaf sighed and hung in his head in defeat. "Her name is Arlene and she is a child who I promised I would look after. I swore that I would keep her hidden from everyone but I have forgotten how powerful you are when it comes to sensing magic."

"And where, may I ask, did this Arlene come from?" Loki questioned as he circled around his brother like a predator, "I demand to know. Otherwise I will go and see this child for myself."

"She came from a broken family where her father wanted nothing to do with her," Thor boldly answered him, "Her mother died when she was a wee one."

"How did you come in possession of this child?"

The oaf sighed again. "The All-Father had a close relationship with the mother for she was like a daughter to him and he made me promised that if anything were too happened to him that I would care for the girl and keep her safe."

Loki knew that his brother was lying but allowed Thor to go to Jane before the woman had another screaming fit. He pondered on everything that Thor has revealed to him and slowly began putting the pieces together. This Arlene was another powerful child and Odin wanted to keep her a secret because he knew that Loki would stop at nothing to unleash her full power. This made Loki chuckle again with a wicked smile. He was going to go to Asgard and meet this child himself so that he can figure out what made her so special.

The trickster was about to leave when he heard the Captain call him. He sighed and turned to see his beloved Serena out cold in Steve's arms. Anger began to boil inside his heart and he had to fight hard not to punch out the soldier.

"What happened?" Loki hissed through clenched teeth.

"She fainted," Steve replied and placed Serena into Loki's awaiting arms, "I think she had a dizzy spell."

Loki sighed again causing the anger to slowly melt away as he sat down on the couch holding Serena who looked as though she was sleeping peacefully. He gazed at her beauty and felt his heart do a backflip with happiness. The mischief maker felt as though he was the luckiest man alive to be married to such a breathtaking goddess and the most beautiful woman in the whole universe. As much as he wanted to stay with her in his arms, Loki knew that he had some investigating to do on Asgard and to personally meet Arlene so that he can uncover her secret.

The trickster stood up and gently placed the sleeping beauty on the couch before wrapping her in a blanket. He knew he couldn't trust Steve so he told Stark to watch over his wife as he opened a portal to Asgard. Loki didn't want Heimdall to know of his presence and walked through the portal that took him into the deeper parts of Asgard.

The girl's presence was stronger here that it almost knock Loki off his feet when the wave of magic hit him. He regains his posture and followed the scent that led him to a room where he could hear childlike laughter. Not wanting to alarm the child, the trickster stealthy slipped into the room and stood in the shadows.

At first he couldn't see anyone until a girl crawled out of underneath the queen sized bed and brushed herself off. Loki stared in shock when the child finally came into view. It was like looking into a mirror of his younger self but feminine. Long raven locks fell past her shoulder and emerald green eyes sparkled with a hint of mischievous locked eyes with him. He shook his head trying to erase the image of his mind hoping that he somehow imagine her, but the girl was still there looking like she has seen a ghost. This girl was his daughter who he had thought dead because that was what Anika told Odin. Did Anika lie to Odin or did Odin lie to her?

"Excuse, sir, but what are you doing in my room?" the girl asked with such politeness. She smiled but that didn't cover up that look of pain in her eyes. Arlene didn't even look afraid just curious to why a strange was in her room.

Loki stepped into the light and the girl gasped in surprise.

"Hello, Arlene," he spoke smoothly, "I am Loki, your father."

The young girl screamed and the windows shattered into shards of glass.


	16. Uncovered Truth

Arlene ducked her head as the glass fell in the room and the strange who was her "dad" used green magic to prevent the glass of penetrating any further. She slowly straightened and stood on trembling legs. Never before has she seen her power manifest through her vocal cords and she began to wonder what else could she accomplished with her magic.

The man known as Loki stared at her in awe and a look of pride covered his face. She was confused and scared so she took a defensive stance with her fists encircled with white magic. Loki laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

"I mean you no harm," he spoke in a soothing tone that put Arlene on edge instead of calming her down, "I apologize to have frightened you, little one."

Arlene barred her teeth in annoyance. She truly disliked how Loki was trying to manipulate his words to throw her off. Smirking, she flicked her hand and the man literally flew into the wall on the opposite end of the room.

"Never use your silver tongue on me," she hissed as Loki slowly got back up onto his feet with a look of surprised, "What? Amazed that I knew what you tried to pull?" Arlene giggling sounding like a young child full of innocence, "Well now I where I inherited my gift of speech." She grinned like a cat when she saw Loki's irritated face.

"My, my," he chuckled, "you are just as feisty as your mother."

Loki walked back towards her and swiftly grabbed her wrist which made her squeak in surprised. Arlene watched in amazement as her skin turned blue when their skin made contact. Loki too was also amazed and quickly released her. She glared at him and Loki took a few steps away from her angry form.

Pacing on the spot, Loki was lost in his mind remembering the first time his true form was revealed to him and also recalled the look that Arlene just made when her skin turned blue. Here he was expecting to find some pathetic homeless child who couldn't control her power, but instead he was face to face with a girl who looks like him with her mother's ice wielding magic and was in very much control of her power.

He was angry that Thor tried to keep Arlene, his daughter, a secret and keep her hidden in this dark prison for many years. Why would his brother betray him like that? Loki came to a full stop in front of the girl and almost jumped in fear for her eyes were glowing blood red that made her look possessed.

"You need to calm down, young one," he exclaimed, "otherwise you might shed blood today." He was trying to reason with her but each attempt failed causing Arlene to manipulate ice into a spear and throw it at him. Loki had dodged it just in time before it impaled his neck. Thank Odin, he had taking those fighting lessons with Thor otherwise he would be definitely killed on the spot by a child.

"Arlene, please calm down," he practically begged, "You are losing control." Once those words left his mouth more ice shards pinned the wall around him. Arlene's body was glowing blue and a snow twister appeared out of thin air and was hurled at Loki.

Suddenly a maid pushed open the door and rushes to Arlene's side. Loki stared in astonishment as the maid held the girl tightly to her bosom and soon the twister faded away while the child fell unconscious into the woman's arms. The older woman picked up the girl and placed her on the queen sized bed before pulling the comforter over Arlene.

"My prince," the maid exclaimed when she turned around and saw him, "You are not supposed to even know his place exists." She made a move to escort Loki from the room but he forced her to her knees.

"How dare you," he hissed, "Who do you think you are trying to order a prince?"

"My name is Caroline," she replied, "King Thor put me in charge of watching over Arlene and making sure every need is met. Please forgive me, milord."

Loki sneered at her and strikes her across the face causing Caroline's head to snap to the side. He pinched her cheeks and made her look into his eyes. "You will never disrespect me again," he growled out each syllable, "Do I make myself clear?" The maid nodded and Loki released her. "Now get out of my sight and don't breathe a word about my presence here," he commanded in a threatening tone.

The blonde dipped her knees and basically ran out the door which made Loki laugh at her pathetic retreating form. It thrills him to know that people still fear him and it is such fun entrainment to watch them stubble over their words. Loki knew that he would have to tread careful with Caroline because she was brave enough to order him about with those beautiful pale blue eyes that remind him of the sky down on Midgard. The woman was much too beautiful for her to be a simple maid and Loki wonder if there was more to meet than eye with Caroline.

_Oh well, another mysterious to unveil_, he reasoned to himself as he sat down on the chair besides Arlene's bed waiting for the girl to wake up. _How am I going to explain to Serena that her daughter is alive? Does she already know? Or was she in the dark like I was?_

As Loki was thinking about how he could gently tell his wife about Arlene's presence, Serena finally woke from her faint and slowly sat up looking around for her husband. She groaned when a wave of dizziness hit her and she fell back onto the pillow. _Loki, where are you?_ Tears pricked in her eyes as she felt that he was no longer on Earth. _He didn't abandon me, right?_ Fear that somehow he found out about her dream and now blames her for it begins to work its way into her mind and create doubts. _Does he even love me? Was our marriage another game to him? Oh my love, please return to me quickly and chase away these lingering doubts_. Serena closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares of the past.

Unknown to her, Steve was standing in the doorway watching her toss and turn in her sleep. He made up his mind and walked over to the sofa, picked up her trembling form and lay down with her in his arms. Instantly Serena calmed down and nuzzled into his chest, sighing softly. Steve gazed at her sleeping form and knew that she probably thought he was Loki that's why she relaxed completely in his embrace. He took the opportunity to kiss her forehead gently and eventually he also fell asleep holding the girl that he so dearly loved.


	17. The Puppet and Her Master

_The dark trees surrounded on either side of Steve, closing in on him which caused him to panic and run to the end where the light shined brightly on the other side. Once he broke through the forest he saw standing in the middle of a meadow was Serena wearing a pearly white dress that flows gently in the breeze. Her arms were bare and there was black string tied to both of her wrists. The posture she was in reminded him of a doll as her limbs hung still. _

_ Steve watched in horror as the black strings snapped upward causing the girl's arms to rise above her head and her eyes flew open revealing lifeless dull eyes staring at him. He shuddered in fear when the black strings began to lead her towards him in a zombie state. Fighting to hold back the scream that was working its way into his chest, Steve backed away from the girl and he literally jumped a few feet when dark laughter floated in the air._

_ "Oh poor Captain Rogers," the voice taunted in an eerily tone that sends shivers down his back, "your forbidden lover's soul is chained to a darkness that lies deep inside her. Her wings have been clipped and her broken heart lies in pieces at your feet."_

_ Steve looked down and he saw the blood red pieces of glass lying close to his feet. His mouth dropped in repulsion as he watched the glowing pieces turn to flesh and blood covered the ground. Gagging, he turned away from the gruesome sight and wept softly as the sun blackened. _

_ The doll-like Serena, slowly spin on the spot as the strings control her every movement and her beautiful dress was in shreds barely covering her body. Her once golden hair darken into midnight black and her eyes glowed demonic red as a twisted smile distorted her once lovely face. _

_ "Steve," her voice carried across the area in a haunting tone, "do you love me?" The girl who resemble Serena was facing him with a pleading look that drowned in her fiery eyes. "If you love me please kill me," she moaned in anguish, "The pain is just too much to bear."_

_ "Watch as I tore her apart in front of your eyes, soldier," the voice of darkness laughed as the strings turned into black serpents and began wrapping themselves around the girl squeezing the life out of her. _

_ "NO! PLEASE STOP!" Steve cried in vain and he tried to run towards Serena but his feet was trapped in the thick blood, "SERENA!"_

Someone was shaking him on the shoulder and his eyes met green eyes filled with concern and worry. Serena's face hovered above his and he could see a slight tremble in her legs. She was still weak from her dizzy spell. Steve sat up and pulled her into his strong arms, crying into her black shirt. Serena stiffened but then she relaxed.

"That must have been one heck of a nightmare, Cap," Tony's voice spoke just a few steps away from the couch, "I have never heard you scream like a banshee before."

Steve blushed and pulled away from the married woman. "Sorry," he muttered quietly as he tried to shake those vivid images out of his head. His whole body was shaking violently like a leaf caught in a wind storm and his heart raced like a herd of horses running wild.

"You kept screaming my name," Serena whispered in a worried tone as she gazed into his eyes. Steve winced for he never meant anyone to hear him cry out her name, but it was already too late.

_That's right, soldier boy, she already belongs to me._ The voice from his nightmare whispered in his mind and Steve's his paled as he heard the dark chuckle again. _No one can save her now._

"Steve?" her gentle voice pulled him out of his fear and poured over him like a soothing balm. He sighed as he felt her small arms wrapped around him holding him to her chest. Eventually he felt peace flow into his mind chasing away the darkness of that hellish nightmare. He felt Serena's fingers run through his hair and it reminded him of when his mother would comfort him from nightmares.

_You can't escape from me, _the voice returned; _your fate will be tied to hers if you get too close to her heart. _Unwanted the image of her broken heart formed in his mind and he pulled free from Serena's embrace with a sharp gasp.

The voice chuckled cruelly in his mind, _That's right, Steve, you will be the death of her if you communicate the three words that you hold deep inside your heart. Serena is my puppet and I am her master. Her strings are being pulled and her wings have been clipped. Freedom is lost and in the end I will have the last laugh._

The voice's laughter shook Steve's mind and he covered his ears hoping to drown out that horrible noise. Reality hit him hard as he realised Serena's life was in danger and not even her husband, Loki, knows that her life was literally hanging by a thread.

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK, _the voice of a child filled with innocence sang, _Serena's time is running out. TICK TOCK TICK TOCK. The child of darkness has been born. Who will save both the child and her soul from the darkness that demands their obedience? TICK TOCK. Better think fast, Rogers before the clock is silenced from even ticking. _


	18. Singing Angel

A beautiful voice flowed into the room and Loki woke up from his snooze while waiting for his daughter to wake up. The song washed over him and for the first time in his life, he felt love and peace wrapped into one. It pierced into his heart invading the cold with its warmth that reminded him of his mother's presence. Tears came into his eyes and he allowed a few to escape, but it puzzled him to why he was crying in the first place.

Loki stood from the chair and like in a trance followed the sweet singing towards the place where it was coming from. He didn't want to frighten the singer so he gently pushed open the door and saw the maid know as Caroline was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was the one who sang so heavenly that there was a soft white glow encircled around her form. Loki was awestruck. Who was this beautiful girl and where did she come from?

Caroline continues singing not even noticing his presence. Her voice stripped away the darkness of this drearily place and light seemed to spread into all the shadowy corners revealing any objects that were hidden. This girl must be truly from the heavenly places in this universe for he didn't think that a woman like her could be raised in such a place like this. It was almost like she was his saving angel that chase away all of his fears with her angelic voice.

The maid finally detected his presence but continue the beautiful song that filled him with hope. She smiled and the glow around her brightened pulling Loki towards her like a fly attracted to the light. _Who are you? _He wanted to ask out loud but it seems that no words came out of his mouth for he was speechless in wonder.

Carolina's song finished and she bowed her head in respect towards him. "Where there is great darkness, light will shine the brightest for the lost ones," she softly explained, "Do not be afraid for there is a light at the end of each tunnel. My prince, I am here to guide you and your loved ones towards the light that out shines the sun."

Loki was flabbergasted. She basically reassured that everything will all right in the end. _But why me? Am I really worth it? _A hand touched his cheek and Loki jumped in surprised. _Such warmth and beauty. _Caroline smiles again and Loki felt as though he could touch the clouds. He was in love but a different sort of love like that of a child's love for their mother or a brother's love for a sister. It was true love that he hasn't encountered before in a long time and pure love that peals back the mask from false love.

Tears were now running down his face but Loki didn't care because he felt at peace. He sighed when Caroline started singing while holding him in her arms. This time he couldn't understand a word she was singing but it was still soothing to his tired and weary soul. He closed his eyes and let the music washed over him like a wave of love.

Umbra dextras, prima orbis  
>Templa prospice, Diem ex Dei<p>

Fides sponsa, fides per Dei  
>Missaes canta, mistrae lingua<p>

Umbra dextras, umbra crucis  
>Umbra Deus, lucius Dei<p>

Fides sponsa, fides per Dei  
>Missaes canta, mistrae lingua<p>

Umbra dextras, umbra crucis  
>Umbra Deus, lucius Dei<p>

Fides sponsa, fides per Dei  
>Missaes canta, mistrae lingua<p>

Ave vitae, Rex promissa  
>Ave vitae, Rex veritas<p>

Fides sponsa, fides per Dei  
>Missaes canta, mistrae lingua<p>

Missae Magnus, Fides en Dei  
>Christus laudmus, mistraes in God<p>

"You have to go now," she whispered after the song ended, "for your daughter is waking up and she will have plenty of questions to ask you."

"I want to stay and listen to your beautiful voice," Loki spoke honestly.

Caroline chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Go to Arlene and be someone to her that I could never be," she commanded him in a gentle way, "A father."

Loki sighed and reluctantly left the maid who was certainly, in his opinion, an angel from above. He smiled and turned his thoughts to the child who was waiting for his return and to his lovely wife who was also waiting for him. _I can't wait until I introduce Serena to Arlene and also Caroline. Sweet Serena, how I miss you dearly and I can't wait to be back by your side. _Loki replayed the gorgeous song in his mind as he made his way back into the darkness and towards the child who will one day learn her true identity.

Back on Midgard, Serena filled with confusion and longing waits for her husband to return and sweep her up into his loving arms. Oh how she missed him dearly and she didn't understand what made him leave without telling her goodbye. Was she the one to blame? Did he found another to work their way into his frozen heart? She sighed and wept as she sat down the once warm bed. The room was empty and she felt alone. Loneliness crept back into her heart reminding her all the time she sat alone in this room trying to make sense of her life.

Upon hearing her crying, Steve's heart broke in two for he knew that no matter what he felt he couldn't go to her. Fear now controls his actions and he didn't want to hurt Serena again. Clenching his fists, he walks away from the door and back down the hallway that seem longer than usual. Once he made it into his room, he pushed the sound of her weeping out of his mind and focused on the punching bag in front of him as he throw hard punches against it.

_No matter what you do, I always win, _the dark voice whispered in his tortured mind, _you are now my puppet as well and I AM your master._


	19. Sealed Fate

In the tower, if anyone was listening, a soft voice could be heard singing a melancholy song that would pierce anyone's heart with sadness. Serena loved to play the piano; it was her favourite way to past time. She wasn't one who enjoys singing in front of people but when no one is around she would let her voice be carried away into the whole tower.

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become...

For I am not the one...

Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she bowed her head over the piano and wept in despair. Serena has given into the lie that was screaming in her head that Loki doesn't care for her and that he was never coming back. Standing up from the bench, she swiftly walked to the balcony that overlooks the city of New York.

_Maybe if I was to go to eternal sleep then this pain that I feel in my heart will end, _she thought to herself as she considered falling to her death. Before she could change her mind, she closed and her eyes and leaned out as far as she could. _No one will miss me. No one would even mourn for my broken body. _

She was about to take a step forward when she heard a voice call out to her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU MAD?" Serena turned to the voice and saw Stark staring at her in horror. "Please don't try and stop me," she cried, "the pain is just too much. He is not coming back. He has never loved me."

Stark grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her back from the edge into his arms. Serena broke down into tears and wailed into his chest as she hit against him. "Why didn't you let me fall?" she asked furious. Tony didn't answer as he continued to hold her in his embrace.

The world looked dull and colorless to Serena as the numb feeling crept into her heart. She pushed Tony away and marched down towards the training room. Once inside she began punching the bag so hard that her knuckles began to bleed. _I hate him! Do you hear me, Loki? I HATE YOU!_ Finally the bag itself could not take any more blows and broke free from the chain before flying to the other side of the room.

Serena bend over to catch her breath and when she straightened a triumphant smirk covered on her face as she saw the destroyed bag near the wall. Her mentor, Agent Romanov, would be so proud of what she just accomplished.

_That's right, my pet. Give in to the hatred and anger that controls your emotions. _A voice whispered into her mind and for a second there it almost sounded like Loki's, but that was impossible for he was nowhere around. Shrugging she went back enjoying the feeling of success and created a stronger barrier around her mind hoping to drown the voice out.

Suddenly something glowing caught her eye and she looked down at her hands. There were flames swirling around each wrist that slowly traveled up her arms. The fire didn't burn her skin and that is when she remembered that this was now her power. Serena laughed and flicked her wrist to the left. A fireball flew in the direction and slammed into the wall before fading away again. In anger she clenched her fists and unexpectedly the room was set blaze.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed loudly in shock, "HELP ME!" Real fear worked its way into her heart and she was paralyzed in dread not knowing that she was the only one to fix this.

"SERENA!"

She gasped when she heard his voice call out to her and tears of joy slowly descended down her cheeks. _My husband has returned for me. _A smile broke through and instantly the flames vanished as she ran to Loki.

They collided together covering each other's faces with kisses and tears. Serena was crying the most and begged Loki to forgive her over and over again as they held one another. Loki answered with a passionate kiss that made her shoot for the stars. All the doubt faded from her mind as she melted into his kiss. Unfortunately for both Serena and Loki their troubles were only beginning as black strings tied themselves gracefully around Serena's wrists. Either she or the trickster noticed for they were preoccupied with love making, uniting them once more.

_Tick tock goes the clock, counting down the minutes on Serena's life and the child will be killed for she is the sacrificial lamb. Prince of mischief, will you be able to choose which one to save? Who will live: the wife or the daughter? This is your choice that is laid before you. Choose wisely. _


End file.
